Ne meurs pas vis pour moi !
by Cynthia1
Summary: C’est la suite de My dream To life with you ! Hermione et Ginny vont virve quelque chose de très dure. Venez lire plizzz


Ne meurs pas vis pour moi !

**_Romance : H/H_**

**_Et G/D_**

**_C'est_****_ la suite de My dream To life with you ! _****_Hermione et Ginny vont virve quelque chose de très dure._**

**Chapitre 1 : Tragédie !**

Ginny le regarda, les yeux de son amoureux à l'origine si froids avaient une chaleur. Il lui avait di je t'aime, c'était si beau d'entendre une telle chose, elle leva la tête et vit la lune briller dans le ciel. Elle avait déjà vu tout ça une fois dans ces rêves, elle en avait toujours rêvé sans jamais savoir qui était cette personne qui l'embrasserait au clair de lune et qui lui dirai je t'aime. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de ses rêves ? Elle ne quittait pas le ciel des yeux. Drago la regardait en souriant il était amoureux d'une jeune fille incroyable. Il la prit dans ses bras et la força à la regarder.

- Ginny je veux te dire que c'est toi que j'aime plus que tout, dit-il en lui embrassant le cou. Ce soir c'est finit je vais me coucher et on se reverra demain.

- J'ai envie de rester avec toi, dit-elle en se serrant encore plus dans ses bras, je veux pas te quitter.

- Si tu viens avec moi je ne pourrai pas me retenir et je veux attendre avec toi, je ne veux pas presser les choses.

- Tu as tellement changé, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, mon amour.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la laisser dehors seule, encore une fois. Elle le regarda partir en souriant, elle entendit une branche craquer, elle se retourna et vit une ombre courir vers le lac. Ginny sentait la peur qui faisait surface, elle était de la maison Gryffondor, elle était courageuse, elle alla voir ce que c'était. Lorsqu'elle se trouva en face du lac, elle ne vit personne, mais elle sentait une présence, elle vit que l'eau s'agitait, elle  hurla et en une seconde elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres, sa tête frappa violement un tronc d'arbre. Et à cet instant ce fut le noir total, tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était les battements de son cœur qui devenait de plus en plus lent. Il n'y avait aucune douleur juste une sensation de liberté.

***

Hermione et Harry était encore dans la pièce et s'embrassaient toujours. Harry brisa le baisé la  regarda et l'embrassa dans le cou. Celle-ci sourit de plaisir, il si prenait tellement bien. Elle l'aimait c'était sur, mais elle craignait que ce soit encore un de ses rêves. Si c'était le cas elle restera toujours dans ce rêve tellement il a l'air réel. Harry ne l'embrassait plus et la regarda, elle avait l'air triste on dirait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'être ici.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien tout est parfait, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve…

- Oui c'est vrai mais un rêve qui est dans la réalité. Et c'est le plus beau de tous les rêves.

- Promet moi de jamais me faire du mal, sans le vouloir tu m'en as fait beaucoup.

- Je le sais et je regrette et je peux te jurer de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir.

- Je t'aime depuis si longtemps.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, Hermione n'avait jamais rien connu de plus merveilleux. Elle adorait la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser, elle l'aimait, Bel l'avait déjà embrasser mais pas comme cela. Pour rien au monde elle échangera sa place.

- Je crois que je vais me coucher Harry, dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, bonne nuit mon ange.

- Bonne nuit bébé.

Il la regarda partir et sourit il était tellement heureux de pouvoir l'avoir. Il voulu sortir de la salle, mais il entendit un cri provenant du parc. Le cri de Ginny, il couru le plus vite possible, dans le couloir il croisa Ben et Dylan qui souriaient. Les deux chopèrent Harry et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Potter, dit Ben en souriant, on te cherchait.

Harry les regarda et entendit un choc violant provenir de l'extérieur.

- Ginny, souffla-t-il.

***

Ginny était toujours allongé contre l'arbre, il y avait du sang qui était autour d'elle. Son sang. Ses yeux était ouvert et semblait être sans vie.

_Flash :_

_Ginny était debout dans une grande salle qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître, il y avait tous les élèves qui portaient des habits sombre et au fond de la salle les professeurs avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle comprit qu'elle était dans la grande salle de Poudlard mais ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait elle vit Hermione pleurer à chaude larmes, Ginny couru vers elle._

- _Hermione qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_Hermione l'ignorait complètement, Ginny l'appelait et lorsqu'elle voulu secouer son amie elle fut bousculée violement. Elle regarda et vit Drago qui tenait Hermione par les épaules._

- _Dis moi que c'est faux ?_

- _Non Hermione, c'est la réalité la seule, puisque tout est mauvais._

- _On aurait jamais du les quitter…_

_Les deux regardèrent à droite comme le faisaient tous les élèves, Ginny ne savait pas ce qui ce passait au bout d'un moment elle tourna elle aussi la tête vers la droite. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit, elle était morte et Harry aussi. Elle voyait son corps et celui d'Harry._

- _Je suis morte ?_

_***_

Harry essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Ben et Dylan, sans y réussir.

- Vous me voulez quoi ?

- Potter, dit Dylan en sortant un couteau, rien de bien méchant.

- Tu as juste à te taire et à nous suivre gentiment sinon tu meurs ainsi que ta copine.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Hermione. Harry hurla et frappa la cheville de Dylan avec son pied. Celui-ci hurla et lâcha Harry, celui-ci en profita pour frapper du poing Ben qui tomba à son tour.

- SALE CON ! Hurla Ben.

Harry se dépêcha de prendre le couteau qui était à terre, pendant que les deux autres se levèrent très furieux.

- Harry ne soit pas idiot, dit Dylan en s'approchant de lui, donne moi ce couteau.

- Vous me voulez quoi ?

- Nous venger !

***

- _Non je ne peux pas être morte._

_Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pouvait pas être morte comme ça sans avoir dit adieu à tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle vit une jeune femme rousse s'avancer vers elle. Elle pleurait ou du moins elle avait des larmes qui coulaient mais elle souriait. D'un sourire calme et rassurant, mais ses yeux était remplis de tristesse._

- _Tu dois être Ginny ?_

- _Oui… pourquoi  vous me voyer ?_

- _Parce que moi aussi je suis morte. J'ai eu la permission de venir dans ton esprit._

- _On est dans mon esprit ?_

- _Oui… si je suis là c'est parce que tu refuses de partir. Tu refuses de réaliser que tu es morte. Mais tu dois l'accepter._

- _Vous avez les yeux de Harry, le même regard lorsqu'il pleure._

- _Je…_

- _Vous dîtes que je dois accepter, mais comment ? Mon ami, je pourrai dire mon meilleur lui aussi est mort ! Je peux pas le laisser mourir.je veux encore voir son regard._

- _Je suis sa mère, je suis Lily Evans._

- _Quoi !_

- _Ecoute le temps presse, tu dois te réveiller Harry va se faire assassiner à son tour dans pas longtemps !_

_Ginny vit la salle tourner autour d'elle, elle était maintenant à l'extérieur toujours en compagnie de Lily. Elle se vit étendue contre un arbre._

- _Nous somme dans le présent, tu viens juste de mourir._

- _Non…_

_Le paysage tourna de nouveau, mais elle resta au même endroit une chose avait changé une personne tenait son corps. Cette personne pleurait et avec son poing tapait contre le sol._

- _Drago…_

- _Dépêche toi de te réveiller, il va bientôt descendre et ce sera trop tard le moment ou il te retrouveraaa…_

_Lily tomba à terre Ginny l'aida à se relever._

- _Que ce passe-t-il ?_

- _Harry est mort._

_Ginny se pétrifia et ne bougea plus, elle fixa le vide. Et resta ainsi pendant très longtemps._

_***_

- Vous venger de quoi ? Dit Harry sans comprendre.

- Tu nous as pris Hermione.

Harry rigola, c'était donc pour ça que ces deux idiots était là. Parce qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione et qu'elle aussi l'aimait.

- Pour ça ! Mais vous êtes cons !

- Non on est énervée !

Tout ce passa très vite, Dylan poussa Harry contre le mur. Le choc fut si violant qu'il du lâcher le couteau pour se tenir le ventre. Il était replié en deux il lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit la lame passer sous son visage et s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine il hurla. Les deux sorciers le portèrent et le jetèrent dans la première salle qu'ils trouvèrent.

Harry retira le couteau de sa poitrine et avec sa main appuya contre la coupure. Il avait mal tellement mal, mais il s'en foutait ils avaient dit qu'il feront du mal à son amie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces deux meurtriers en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait. Avec son autre main il plaqua le sol et se poussa en arrière pour se relever. Il était debout et essaya de marcher au deuxième pas il tomba sur le sol. Il regarda la porte qui était si loin de lui, et a force de la regarder la porte devenait flou pour enfin laisser place au noir. Il essaya de sortir de ce noir sans y parvenir, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un cri. Harry ne parvint pas à se réveiller et resta dans le noir.

***

_Lily secoua Ginny en la suppliant de revenir._

- _Je t'en supplie Ginny revient. Drago arrive, ça sera trop tard. Il va te voir morte et le monde va se détruire pour lui. Le laisse pas ressentir ceci je t'en supplie._

_Ginny regarda et vit Drago courir vers elle._

- _Drago…_

**_A Suivre…._**

Alors la suite vous aimez ????


End file.
